Red String
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: My name is Annabel Scott. And I see something others don't. I see a red string connecting someone's heart to another. People tell me it's probably just an illusion or its my imagination. You reading this, what do you think? Will you read of my life and what I go through? Or will you think the same as the others? Will I find the end of my string? Or be alone helping others together?
1. Chapter 1

"Was moving to Italy and opening a bakery really a good idea?" I question out loud in my empty bakery jokingly. I take my black apron with neon green trimming off and hung it on its hook by the stairs to the kitchen and above that my living space. I then grab my keys, lock up the shop and go to visit a friend I made named Feliciano but I call him Feli. Meeting him was probably the greatest thing ever. When I get to his house I knock on the door and Feli opens the door. "Bel! It's good to see you~" Feli says enthusiastically in his Italian accent. I walk through the door when he lets me past. I then head straight to the kitchen. I push the swinging door that leads to the kitchen and see a blond man leaning against the counter. "Hello..." I say hesitantly. "Oh Bel, this is Ludwig. One of my friends I told you about," Feli says from behind me. I walk further in to the kitchen to let Feli past. "Oh hello. I'm Annabel Scott," I say with a bright smile. "Ludwig Beilschmidt," says Ludwig. "Feli I'm going to make cookies so can you make some coffee please," I say as I tie up my long bright blond hair. I grab ingredient after ingredient and put them on the island. I grab some mixing bowls and put dry ingredients in one and start to put the wet ingredients in another. When the coffee finishes I add some to the wet ingredients bowl. "What are you doing adding coffee?" Ludwig asks. "My mom's recipe. Feli where's the peanut butter?" I question after answering Ludwig vaguely. Feli hands me the peanut butter jar and I set it down by one of the bowls. I add the wet ingredients the the dry ingredients and then put the peanut butter in and some white chocolate chips (oh my God. My mom actually made these cookies and they are amazing!). After the batter is mixed I get cookie sheets and put the dough on sheets in 4x4 rows. I put them in the oven to bake and set the timer. I then start to clean the mess. "Feli I can pay you back for the peanut butter since I used it all," I say as I throw the empty jar away. "Its okay Bel, you don't have to do that as long as I can have some cookies," Feli replied. I finish cleaning and put a couple cooling racks on the counter just as the timer goes off. I pull the cookie sheets out and set them on the stove top. I then grab a spatula to put the cookies on the cooling racks. Feli goes to grab a cookie and I slap his hand away with the spatula. "Feli they need to cool first," I say in a scolding manner. "So Ludwig, I hope it's not rude of me but what is your job?" I ask sitting on the counter like normal. "Its not rude and I have about the same job as Feli and go to meetings and thing like that," replies Ludwig. "Oh that's cool. I actually own a bakery between town and this neighborhood called International Baking," I say with a smile. "Way is it called that?" Ludwig asks. "Well I'm originally from America but I traveled the world to see what others bake and I then settled here in Italy because I liked the history and how it is here," I say still smiling. "Well I better be going or it'll be rush hour at my bakery and I closed the shop. So bye. Hope to see you soon and it was nice to meet you Ludwig," I say hopping off the counter top. Ludwig waves and Feli walks me to the door. "So did you ask him out yet?" I ask in a whisper. "N-no not yet," Feli says flustered. "Well you should do it soon," I say giggling. "R-right Bel." A/n: YAY my first hetalia fan fiction! Tell me if you like it please. Bye! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily rush hour went well and with out a hitch. At the end of the day I close up and go up the stairs to the top floor which is my home and get ready for bed. I grab my kindle and lay down on my bed and start to read The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. The next day my shop is closed for the day since when ever it is open there is almost no business on this day of the week. I get up and brush my long blond hair and put it into two braids. I then make myself some pancakes and sit down stairs in my bakery and eat. There's a knock on my bakery door when I'm half way through my breakfast. I answer the door and its Feli. "Hi Feli. Come on in," I say as I let him in and close the door. I go back to the table I was eating at and sit down. "So what are you doing here, not that is a bad thing." "Do you want to go to the market with me today, Bel? Lovi didn't want to come with me today, and you know how Cicilia follows Lovi," Feli says, talking about his twin brother Lovino and their younger sister Cicilia who follows Lovi like a puppy. "I'd love to," I say smiling. I clean up my dishes and head up stairs gesturing to Feli to follow. "I'm just going to change and you can wait in here," I say as I leave the living room which has pictures of me, my friends from America, and my family and go to my bedroom. I take out a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans and a dark grey T-shirt that has a comic strip with Spider-Man on it. I put them on and make my braids a little neater. I then took out my contacts and put on my black and blue framed glasses. I look in my mirror and see my blue and green eyes staring back at me. Yes one of my eyes is blue while one is green. Oh well get over it unless you have a symmetry OCD then go on freaking out about it. I go down stairs to see Feli holding a picture of my par- sorry adoptive parents and my adoptive sister. I look nothing like my adoptive parents and sister. They have brown hair and brown eyes while I'm blond with blue and green eyes. What's even more shocking is I didn't know I was adopted until my aunt told me after the three of them died in a car crash when I was seventeen. Feli sees me and asks who they are. "They're my adoptive family," I tell him with a sad smile still thinking of the past. "Come on let's go to the market," I say. Feli puts the picture down and starts to follow me to his car. On the way to the market Feli starts singing along with the Italian music quite well. "Feli you can go now the light's green." "Kay, Bel," Feli says as he steps on the gas. Then it happened almost to fast to not notice what was happening. First a car ran a red light and connected with the back end of Feli's car making it go into a spin. Then the passenger side door hit a lamp post making me hit my head against the glass as it shatters. I then black out hearing Feli call my name. 'It sounds like he's crying.' A/n: I'm so sorry I left it at that. Cicilia belongs to a friend of mine, she is Sicily. I also hope you know my symmetry OCD reference. and don't worry you will actually meet her real presents at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be 3rd person point of view for this chapter Feli has tears rushing down his cheeks as he waits the the waiting room for Ludwig and or a doctor to come. When Ludwig comes through the door Feli rushes to hug him crying into his chest. "Feli, what happened? Why are you crying?" Ludwig asks. Just then a doctor comes in and asks, "who is here for Miss. Annabel Scott?" "I-i am," Feli says stepping forward, tears still going down his cheeks. "Well Miss. Scott has a concussion and a major head wound -luckily we stopped the bleeding- and she is also in a coma and she might not wake up from it," the doctor says looking at his chart. "C-can I see her?" Feli asks. "Yes. Follow me." Feli and Ludwig followed the doctor to Annabel's door. The doctor opens the door and let's Feli and Ludwig go in and closes the door behind the two and goes back to his work. Annabel is laying on the hospital bed. A white bandage rapped around her head. The heart monitor beeping is the only sound in the room. Until Feli goes over to the bed and starts to cry, saying that it's his fault Annabel's in the hospital and he should of just went to the market by himself. "Feli it's not your fault," Ludwig tries to reassure him. "Yes it is," says Feli. "No it's not, and Annabel wouldn't want you to be crying over this, and do something productive," Ludwig replies. "R-right. She would want me to do this," Feli says as he kisses Ludwig with a blush over his face. "Ti amo Ludwig." "Ich liebe dich," the German replied with a light blush. ~time skip one month later~ Feli and Ludwig when on several dates and also visit Annabel. Sometimes Lovi and Cicilia come to visit with them. ~time skip two more months later~ (total of three months after the car accident) "I'm sorry Mr. Vargas but I think it's time to pull the plug," the doctor who talked to them three months ago. "Pull the plug? What do you mean?" Feli asks confused. Feli, Ludwig, Lovi, and Cicilia came to see Annabel once again (Cicilia brought Annabel some roses this time) and the doctor brought Feli into the hall to talk to him. The doctor continues to explain, "As you have seen Miss. Scott has had no sign of waking up from her coma and I did say that she might not wake up. So it would be point less if-" "what do you mean by point less!? Are you saying that I just let her die!? Well I don't think it's time to 'pull the plug.' I think we need to wait until her body is ready to wake up and be in the world" Feli exclaims shocked but calming down at the end. Feli then walks back into the room with a some what fake smile on his face. "Feli, what did the doctor want?" Cicilia asks in her childish voice. "Nothing important, sorella," Feli says smiling. But what no one notices that a certain someone as she woke up from a coma and startled everyone when she says, "ow my head." A/n: if there is anything that could be better please tell me so I can fix it or something. Sorry for the out of character-ness. Translations: Ti amo - I love you (Italian) Ich liebe dich - I love you (German) sorella - sister (Italian) 


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing important sorella." 'Who's voice was that? Was that Feli? What's going on? Where am I?' I try to open my eyes and bright light hits me. "Ow my head," I say as I hold my head sitting up from... a hospital bed? I see several people turn their head to me. "Feli? Ludwig? What happened?" I ask. "Your in the hospital," Ludwig states. "Yeah no dip. But why," I retort. "Remember the car accident Bel?" Feli asks. My eyes widen at the refresh of memory. "Oh my God. I almost died. I almost died!" I yell in complete shock with memories of my adoptive family after the car crash. I then start to hyperventilate. I faintly hear Feli trying to clam me down along with nurses. A doctor then poking me with a needle and the world turn to black. When I wake up a have a headache and Feli is asleep in a chair with his head on the hospital bed. I look out the window that is near by and that it's dark out. I sigh. "Everyone is going to ask why I freaked out... maybe I should tell them..." "tell us what Bel?" I look over to see Feli up. "Sorry to wake you Feli. I didn't mean to," I apologize. "Its alright. So what is it that you want to say?" I then explained how my adoptive family died in a car accident and that's why I freaked out. Feli then hugs me. "Everything will be fine. Even if you don't meet your actual parents Ludwig, Lovi, sorella, and I will be your family no matter what. Okay Bel?" I nod into the crook of Feli's neck and burst into tears. "Fratello is right Annie," Cicilia says with a bright smile. Cicilia comes and hugs me with Feli. I then see Lovi by the doorway and he nods. I smile and hug Cicilia and Feli a little tighter. The next day I explained to Ludwig and Lovi why I freaked out. They seemed fine with it at least. "So how long was I... out?" I ask. "About three months," Lovi says quite bluntly. "Here Annie I got you some flowers!" Cicilia says handing me a bunch of motley roses. "Thank you Cicilia. How did you know I like roses?" I ask brightly. "Feli told me and Annie you can call me Ci!" Ci say cheerfully. "Ok!" A/n: that's what I got for now. Writer's block is a bitch. Bye people of the Internet ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

-after the day after Annabel explained about her adoptive family- Since this morning everyone I see has a red string connected to where their heart is. It's starting to get weird. But what's really weird is that Feli's string and Ludwig's string are connected. The rest of the week I thought about what the string means. 'Well maybe it means that they are soul mates.' And that is what I went with. But I decided to not to tell anyone... for now. It's been 5 months since I woke up from my coma and everyone has started to act a little weird. Oh and I also now know that Feli and Ludwig are dating. Feli invited me over to his house today since its was my no business day at the bakery and I finished all the work I needed to do. I dress in light blue boyfriend jeans and a light red tank top and my plain red pullover hoodie - that I got when I went to Canada - tied around my waist. I then braid my long blond hair into two braids and put on my hat that my grandma - from my adoptive family - knitted for me and put the red maple leaf pin - I also got that while I was in Canada - on the left-front side of my hat. I then pack a swim suit, my kindle and my ear buds like Feli told me to in my travel back pack. I then locked up my shop and decided to use my electric scooter to get to Feli's since I haven't used it in a while. When I get to Feli's there are a few other cars in front of his house. 'Is he having a party? He did tell me that he has more friends that I haven't met yet. Hey that rhymes,' I muse in my head as a walk to the door. I knock and a girl with blond hair, grey eyes and glasses opens the door. "Hi I'm Athena, what do you need?" The girl says. "Um, I'm Annabel and Feli invited me over," I replay. "Oh, okay come on in, then," Athena says as she steps out of the way. "He's in the backyard by the way." "Thanks," I say as she walks to the living room. I walk to the backyard to see Ci in a one piece swim suit that has what looks like a flag and Lovi and Feli wearing swim trunks with the Italian flag on them. 'Oh that's why he told me to bring a swim suit.' "Hey guys I came," I call out. Several people turn to look at me as I walk over to the three siblings. "Annie!" Ci says in childish excitement and run to hug me. "Hey Ci. You look adorable in your swim suit," I say hugging back. "Thanks. It m- Sicily's flag. Hey why don't you go change into your swim suit? " she asks with a big smile. "Okay I'll be right back," I say as I going into the house to the bathroom. When I get up there I lock the door and put on my swim suit. It's a bikini but with swim suit shorts and it has a Canadian flag pattern on it. I pull my pullover on over my head and put my hat back on. I then go back outside with my bag thrown over my shoulder. When I get out side, I giggle at seeing Feli try to do a big splash in the pool and Ludwig try to teach him the 'right way'. "Annie! I want you to meet someone," Ci yells from where she is with Lovi and a green eyed man. 'Hm Ci and the green eyed man are connected.' I walk over to where they are. "Hey Lovi. Hey Ci." "Annie this is Antonio," Ci says as she gestures to the green eyed man next to her. "Hi. I'm Annabel Scott," I say as I reach to shake his hand. "Hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But you can call me Toni," Toni says with a smile shaking my hand. "Um not to be rude but... are you Spanish?" I asks. "Si I am," he replies still smiling. I feel arms snake around me, a chin on my shoulder, and a French accent say into my ear, "so who is this fille?" "I'm Annabel, and I suggest you get off me before I force you," I say. "Awww, but that's no fair," the man with the French accent say in to my ear. "Beaux avoir votre manière (fine have it your way)," I say in French before I flip him over my shoulder on to the ground. Ci starts jumping up and down, clapping and giggling. "Désolé Frenchie mais je ne vous avertir (sorry Frenchie but I did warn you)," I say speaking French once again. "Well I'm going into the pool," I say as I put my bag on the ground and putting my hat in my bag and then taking off my pullover and pulling that into my bag as well. "Here I'll keep your bag safe," Lovi murmurs and hold his hand out for my bag. "Thanks Lovi. Ci do you want to go swim with me?" "Sure," she says excited. We go over to the pool -of course I feel the stares - and I jump right in with out warning. Ci giggles as she gets in too. I start dog paddling over to Feli and Ludwig who are with some albino with some fluffy yellow thing on his head. "Hey guys, what up," I say as I dog paddle around them in circles. "Hello frau," the albino says. "Hi I'm Annabel," I say still dog paddling. "Well frau I'm the awesome Pru-" "his name is Gilbert and he's my bruder," Ludwig says interrupting Gilbert. "Ok. Well I'm going to check on Ci," I say as I see Ci face down in the water. "Ci are you ok?" I say as I poke her. Her head pops up and she's smiling. "Annie, I'm a fish," she say. "Um Ci you can't be a fish," I say slowly. "Why not? I'm already a island," she says tilting her head to the side. "W-what do you mean your a island?" I ask unsure if it's just her imagination or not. Ci covers her mouth with her hand and mutters "oops I wasn't supposed to say that," "wait, your not kidding?!" I say a little to loud. "Is something wrong Bel?" Feli asks coming over to where Ci and I are, with Ludwig and Gilbert following. A/n: there you go a long chapter. I used Google translate so if something is wrong blame Google and their translator. Athena belongs to another friend of mine, and she is Greece's sister and she is the city of Athens.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ci just said that she's an island," I say still in shock. "Bel why don't we get out of the pool to explain?" Feli asks. "R-right," I mumble. When we get out of the pool Ludwig hand me a towel. "I-i need to sit," I say sitting on the grass. Lovi, Toni, and Frenchie come over to see what's going on. "What happened," Lovi asks. "I accidentally told Annie that I'm an island," Ci says. "Idiota," Lovi says shaking his head. "So... explanation?" I say. So after the explanation of all of them being the personification of a country, city, or an island I met several countries and two cities -one being Athena who is Athens - and was told that Feli is northern Italy. Lovi is southern Italy or Romano, Co is Sicily, Toni is Spain, Frenchie - who's name is actually Francis - is France, Ludwig is Germany, and Gilbert is Prussia. Oh and the yellow thing on his head, is his pet bird Gilbird. Also I learned that Toni, Frenchie, and Gilbert are friends and are called the Bad Touch Trio or BTT for short. Apparently they hit on girls... a lot. So now I'm laying on the grass looking at the clouds and listening to music on my kindle. As "runaway baby" by Bruno Mars comes on I start to sing along. " Well looky here looky here Ah what do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab But little does she know That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing 'Cause at the end of the night It is her I'll be holding I love you so, hey That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say) You'll tell me Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away) But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay) To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: Run run runaway, runaway baby Before I put my spell on you You better get get getaway get away darling 'Cause everything you heard is true Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run run runaway runaway baby Ah yeah Well let me think let me think Ah what should I do? So many eager young bunny's That I'd like to pursue Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it! I love you so, hey That's what you'll say You'll tell me Baby baby please don't go away But when I play, I never stay To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: y: Run run run away, run away baby Before I put my spell on you You better get get get away get away darling 'Cause everything you heard is true Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run run run away run away baby..." "What are you singing?" Someone asks me. "Runaway baby," I replay still looking at the clouds. "So your singing an American song?" "Yeah I'm from America. So what's your point?" "Never mind then." I look to see them walking away. "Whatever." I get up and start to pack my things to go home. "Hey Feli thanks for inviting me over. I'm going home now. See ya," I call over to where Feli is putting on my pullover. I get a chorus of byes -some in other languages- as I wave and leave. 'Well today was very interesting.' A/n: YAY another chapter done! Next a world meeting and some confusing info (if you think about it to long). Hint: I'm weird. Lol see you in the next chapter. Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

It been about a week since the party at Feli's and I'm now finishing up a cake order for a wedding that's tomorrow. The cake is traditional but also not traditional. It a four layer, round cake and its chocolate and vanilla marble. The fondant covering the cake is black but has a purple-y hue to it. Then the design looks like a tree in white reaching from bottom to top with purple flowers on the branches. I just finish putting on the last flower and back up to look at the cake and sigh in relief that I'm done and can deliver it hopefully in one piece. I go down stairs to see a group of men come in. "Hello what can I do for you?" I ask as they come up to the counter. I recognized one of the men to be Frenchie. "Oh hello Frenchie," I say with a bright smile. " Bonjour mon cherie," Frenchie replies back with a smile. "Well what can I do for you boys? Pastries? Cookies? Cake? What will it be?" I ask pointing out different baked goods in the display case. "Can I have an éclair, mon cherie?" Frenchie asks. "Of course. Oh and France, please stop calling me your dear. It's annoying," I say as I grab an éclair from the display case. "O-oh of course, sorry Bel." "France I don't think calling her beautiful in French will help," a man with blond hair the same color as mine and green eyes the same color as my one green eye says with a British accent. 'That's weird' "My name is Annabel so it's fine. Feli calls me Bel too." "Oh sorry love. I'm Arthur Kirkland or England," he says looking at my blond hair. "Hm... our hair is the same color," he says in thought. "And one of my eyes is the same color as both of yours," I say leaning forward with my elbows on the counter top. "One of your-?" He says in shock looking at my eyes. "Yeah one of my eyes are green and one is blue. So Arthur would you like any thing in the display case," I say still leaning on the counter top. "I-i'll take a red velvet cupcake, please," he stutters. I grab the cupcake for him and give him a bright smile. He turns with the cupcake in hand and a blush on his face to go sit at a table by the front window. "Any one else what something?" I ask tilting my head to the side just as more people come in. They happen to be Feli, Lovi, Ci, Ludwig, Kiku (Japan), Toni, and Gil (Gilbert). 'Oh no...' The group that just came in stops and stares at the group that is here. "Before you do any thing... no fighting. This is my bakery and I do not need it destroyed," I say turning towards the door with my hands on my hips and black and green apron swishing. They all look at me and nod. Ci then comes over to the counter with a bright smile. "Can I have a cannoli, Annie?" "Sure Ci," I say as I get her a cannoli. She smiles and goes sit at her regular table closest to the counter and display case. Lovi and Toni go sit with her as I get the cookies Feli's going to ask me for. The white chocolate chip, peanut butter, coffee ones I made at his house, the day I met Ludwig. I put them on a plate as Feli and Ludwig come up. "How'd you know Bel?" Feli says smiling as I hand him the plate of cookies. "You always get my cookies Feli," I say with a light laugh. They go sit down with Kiku following them. I heard a ding from up stairs. 'Oh they're ready.' I smile and go up stairs to fetch what was baking. So I went to Japan and found out how to make pokey but never made it for my shop, I wanted to try it. I grab four bowls filled with the coating flavors for the biscuit sticks and head down stairs. A man with blond hair and blue eyes (same color as my other eye) comes over. "I'm the hero and can help!" "All right can you help by taking these bowls over to the counter please. Without spilling them," I say. He takes the bowls and puts them on the counter for me. "Thanks." "Your welcome dude. I'm Alfred F. Jones or America, the hero," he says with a bright smile. "Oh that's cool I'm Annabel Scott and I'm from America," I say with an equally bright smile. "Cool dude. Do you need more help?" He asks still smiling. "Yeah I do. Thanks. Follow me." When Alfred and I get all the coating flavors down stairs I set to dip the biscuit sticks in one of the flavors and put them on a tray to harden. I'm half way done when Feli comes up to the counter. "Here's the money for the cookies and the cannoli, Bel." "Oh thanks," I say with a smile. "Bel would you like to come with us to the world meeting tomorrow?" Feli asks cocking his head to the side. "The world meeting? Sure I guess. That will be cool," I smile brightly. "You know Bel, you look a lot like the black sheep and America. You even have a similar mix of their personalities. Don't you think that's weird?" Frenchie states. Everyone turns to look at me and I blush and turn away from the stares. "France is right, aru. She does," a Chinese man say. 'I guess he's China.' I turn around and yell at them , "stop staring at me!" The blush still on my face turns from a little pink to a bright crimson. I take a deep breath to calm down and ask them nicely to pay for what they bought. I finish the pokey as Arthur and Frenchie start to argue quietly. I then see a man that looks like Alfred, with blond hair and light violet eyes and a curl of hair off to the right sitting at a table alone. I walk over to him with a smile. "Hi I'm Annabel. What's your name?" I say sitting in the seat across from him. "M-M-Matthew W-W-Williams or Canada," he says in a quiet voice. " Hi Matthew. Would you like something," I asks with the bright smile I seem to wear on my face a lot. "C-can I have a cinnamon roll please?" "Sure thing. I'll be right back," I get up and go around the counter to get to cinnamon rolls and two glasses of milk. When I come back he goes to take out his wallet. "No this is, how we says it in America, on the house," I say. He nods and puts his wallet away. I put down the glasses of milk and the plate and sat back down in the chair across from Matthew. I grab one of the cinnamon rolls and start to eat it. Matthew takes a bit from his and we sit in a comfortable silence. Well as silent as its going to get. Matthew and I finish eating and my clock behind the counter chimes four times. I then stand up and take the plate and Matthew grabs the glasses and follow me to the sink up stairs in the kitchen. When I go down stairs with Matthew I tell everyone that it's closing time. Everyone leaves and I put the pokey in the display case with labels saying what flavor they are and put up the closed sigh up and lock the door. 'Another day done a new one tomorrow,' I think as I go up stairs to read til I need to make dinner and go to bed. A/n: yeah, sorry I lied the meeting is the next chapter. But this chapter was getting long so yeah. Plz comment. Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I got up I found out that Feli texted me the time he will pick me up for the meeting. "It 7:00am now, so I have two hours two get ready. Which if I take a shower now I'll have enough time for my hair to be mostly dry without using my stupid hair dryer," I say to my self as I walk to the bathroom and strip. I wash my hair with my favorite, acai berry and avocado scented shampoo and conditioner. I finish my shower a quarter past seven and look through my closet for some thing meeting appropriate. I find my simple black dress with a satin sash tied around the waist and black flats*. Why flats? Because I hate heels. I put them on the bed and find my black boy short panties and a bra. I get dressed and its only 8:00 so I decide to pack my bag. I put pretzels, cookies, and cannolis in my bag in a Tupperware bowl with a lid along with my kindle and my sketch pad and some pencils. When Feli came up I was ready to go. When we got to the meeting it looked like it was in utter chaos. I found Ci, Lovi and Toni and sat down next to Ci. "Here Ci," I say as I hand her a cannoli. Ci's face lights up as she grabs the Sicilian pastry and takes a bite. I smile at her childish excitement that makes her her. Germany yells for everyone to be quiet so the meeting starts. I put on my headphones and listen to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and start to read The Horse and His Boy the third book in The Chronicles of Narnia series by C. S. Lewis. I get through four chapters and look up to see what's happening and see Romania mutter something and slightly wave... a wand? Then everything seemed to be getting bigger. A/n: yeah Romania tried to cast a spell... and it backfired. * I will connect pics for the dress and shoes on my profile at some point. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

I stand on the chair that I was sitting on and see that everyone is either a little kid or a teenager... Well everyone but Athena since she's not in the room at the moment. I then see that my pretzel that I was going to eat is on the table and I reach to grab it. I almost fell off the silly roll-y chair but someone caught me. I look up to see a teenage France. "Bel your so assez (pretty)," he says holding me tighter to his chest. I start to squirm to get out of his grasp. He puts me down and I run over to a teenage Arthur and hid behind his legs. He looks down to see me holding on to his pant leg. Arthur kneels down to my height and asks, "what's wrong poppit?" "S-scary man." Arthur picks me up and asks me to point to who I'm talking about and I point to France and hide my face in Arthur's chest. "Awe poppit he won't hurt you, don't worry." I see that my pretzel is still on the table and point over there. Arthur sees what I'm pointing at and carries me over there and let's me grab my pretzel. I take a bite and smile. Arthur goes to put me down and I hold his hand as he walks over to a teenage Alfred and they sit down and start to talk and I sit in Arthur's lap eating my pretzel. Athena walks in and looks at the scene in shock. "I was gone for... What ten minutes!? What happened!?" Athena exclaims. "I know! I know!" I say waving the hand that is holding my pretzel in the air. "What happened poppit?" Arthur asks. "Ro-man-ia waved a wand and mumbled sometwing," I say waving my pretzel like a wand and having a little difficulty says Romania. Alfred patted my head and I reached up for him to pick me up. He picked me up awkwardly. I start happily munching on my pretzel once again. Arthur has a soft smile on his face as he watches Alfred hold me. Arthur then turns to a child version of Romania arguing childishly with a child version of Norway. Arthur gets up and walks over to them and I reach out to him not wanting him to go. "Don't worry Anna, Arthur will be back. What do you want to do?" Alfred asks me. I look around the room and see a child version of Matthew with a polar bear in his arms. I start to kick to be put down and Alfred puts me down and I rush over to where Matthew is. "Hi!" I say happily. "H-hi Annabel," Matthew says quietly holding his bear tightly to his chest. "Does your powar bear have a name? " I ask tilting my head to the side. "Kumajirou," Matthew says. "Can I hold him?" I ask. Matthew nods and hesitantly hands me Kumajirou. I smile as I hold Kumajirou to my chest with one arm and hold Matthew's hand in my other hand. We sit in silence watching all the teenagers and Athena try to fix everything. "Hello Annabel, Canada. Why don't you go play with the other kids?" Athena asks nicely. "Kay. Come on Matthew," I say happily as I stand up and pull Matthew up with me. I pull Matthew over to where the other kids are to find Greece and Turkey fighting. Matthew and I sat and watched them fight for a while. Soon they started to throw toys. I gave Matthew Kumajirou and got up to stop them from fighting. Sadly the only thing that happened was me getting hit with toys and them securing more about hitting me with toys. A block hit me in the head and I fell down. Tears started to form and run down my cheeks. Matthew helped me up and got me away from the fight. Arthur saw Matthew try to comfort me apparently and came over and picked me up. I cry into Arthur's chest while Matthew quietly explains what happened. Matthew offers his polar bear and I hug it to my chest tightly still sniffling. The door then opens with a bang and makes most of the kids and teens in the room jump. "What happened here?" Said a man in the doorway. "Grandpa!" Two childish Italian accent say at the same time. Ci some how gets out of Toni' s arms and run over with Feli to the man she and Feli called "grandpa." Athena groans. 'Oh look there's the red string connecting Athena to the new man," I think, looking up from Arthur's chest. "Who is he?" I say quietly. "That's Romulus or Ancient Rome," Arthur says. Arthur stands up with me in his arms and walks over to the table and grabs another pretzel and hands it to me. As he puts me down next to Matthew, Norway comes over and pulls on Arthur's pant leg. "Oh hello Norway. I'll be right there in a second," Arthur says as he sees Norway. He pats me on the head and walks over to where Romania is with Norway following. I give Matthew Kumajirou and walk over to where Athena and Romulus are arguing with Feli and Ci sitting in chairs near by. I go behind Athena and give her a little push which makes her accidentally kiss Romulus

A/n: yay chapter done!


End file.
